


Compañía

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly sabía que Misty también tenía sus propias preocupaciones; eso sólo conseguía que apreciase más su apoyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañía

—¿Carly? —La pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, como si Misty no quisiese romper el aire de silencio que rodeaba el lugar. Normalmente, Carly se habría sobresaltado visiblemente y habría terminado, avergonzada, preguntándose por qué la famosa modelo la recordaba y ahora la buscaba, al tiempo que le contestaba en voz menos baja.

Pero todo había dejado de ser normal, por lo que aunque escuchar su nombre la tomó desprevenida, sólo movió su cabeza poder para ver a Misty y asintió en respuesta.

La mirada de Misty pareció nublarse por un momento, la preocupación estaba escrita en su rostro, pero aun así caminó hacia ella sin vacilar.

—Veo que ya estás más tranquila —comentó mientras que se sentaba junto a Carly y sonriendo tristemente preguntó—: ¿Quieres hablar?

Carly abrió su boca, pero segundos después la volvió a cerrar y negó con su cabeza. Para hacerlo, primero tendría que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo y aun no estaba preparada para ello.

—Veo... —murmuró Misty al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre la derecha de Carly.

"Que frío" pensó Carly, apenas consciente de que sus manos estaban igual de heladas, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; mas a pesar de ello no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarla.

Porque Misty aún estaba allí, apoyándola en silencio, aun cuando ella estaba en medio del mismo destino.


End file.
